The Beautiful Letdown
by mmelbear
Summary: Ron confesses his love to Hermione but she doesn't feel the same way. What will happen then when she is kidnapped? Will Ron save her? Will he risk everything for someone who doesn't love him? The story is being edited... reread it, I promise it is better
1. Intro

So for those of you who don't know this story, I'm revising the entire thing. It needs some touching up, better grammar, better sentences, well better everything. The plot is still basically the same but I'm taking out a few things and maybe adding a few more but the basic idea is the same. It will flow better with the sequal this way.

Here is the dislcaimer for the whole story: I own nothing of the Harry Potter sort. So there.

Enjoy.

Mel


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ron sat nervously in the deserted common room, waiting for Hermione. His hands were sweaty and his legs were shaking violently. He took deep breaths to calm himself but nothing seemed to be working. He didn't think he should be nervous, he was only going to tell Hermione exactly how he felt about her. _What's the worst the could happen?_

Well she could not feel the same way. But still, she couldn't be repulsed by him, after all they were best friends. Ever since his first year he had a crush on her but he would never admit to liking her then. They hated each other while for a while but the moment they became friends he saw something different in her. After time, it became more obvious to everyone, well almost everyone that Ron liked her. Harry was too busy being wrapped up in his own feelings between Hermione and Cho to notice.

Ron was wrapped up in his own thoughts when the portrait hole swung open. Hermione came bursting through the door in one of her sour moods but that didn't stop Ron from approaching her. She passed by Ron without acknowledging him at all. He ran in front of her to try and cut her off but Hermione was determined to get to her dormitory without talking to Ron. He would not let her pass so she found a chair and sat down.

"Ron, what do you want?" She said testily but Ron could not speak. He opened his mouth and looked at Hermione. Frustrated, Hermione stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm really tired, can we talk later?" That was her way of saying she was not in a good mood. As she headed to her dormitory Ron once again got in her way.

"Really Ron what is so important that you insist on keeping me here. I am tired, let me rest and then we can talk."

"I love you." Ron blurted it out quickly. He wasn't sure if she had heard him in the first place. After hearing this, the prospect of a nap now sounded unappealing. Ron's heart had now leaped into his throat and he felt like he had a huge knot in his stomach. There was a strange silence between the two of them. Ron was even more nervous than he was before. The atmosphere was extremely tense as Ron waited for her to answer him.

"I love you." He spoke again, slower this time. He said it with the passion he wanted to say in the first place. _Well the deed is done now._ Ron thought to himself as he looked into Hermione's eyes. He smiled just a bit but it soon disappeared as the silence continued.

"What?" Hermione said after the long, unbearable silence. She made her way over to one of the chairs. She felt as if she was going to faint.

"I said -" Hermione cut him off.

"I know what you said. I just can't believe it. I never… I always thought…" Hermione was stuttering through her words. She could not seem to say what she wanted. "I never knew you felt this…" Hermione searched for the right word. It was clear that Ron always cared about her, he just had a strange way of showing it. "… strongly."

"I… I always thought that… that it was obvious." Ron said slowly, now shocked himself. There was a hint, well more like a tidal wave of disappointment in his voice. "I have always loved you. I just… well… I was afraid… that you wouldn't… well…" Ron was stumbling all over his words, knowing his worst fears had come true. Hermione did not love him.

"Ron, it's not like I don't care for you. I love you Ron as a friend." Ron was completely silent. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He was embarrassed that he had said anything at all. But he should have realized that she would not feel this way about him. After all… a horrible thought came to mind and Ron knew he might regret asking this question but he had to know.

"Do you love someone else?" He asked quietly, hoping Hermione would say no. but she couldn't say anything but nod her head slowly. "Harry." He whispered. Hermione nodded her head again. Anger began to build up inside of him. He felt like a brick had just hit him in the face.

"Why does Harry always get everything?" He said, his voice growing louder.

"Ron,"

"Don't." He said putting his hand up for Hermione not to speak. "Some best friend."

"It's not like he controlled how I felt about him."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Ron said bitterly.

"Don't talk like that."

"Why not? Harry gets everything. He is Quidditch Captain, he is always the hero. He is even better at school than me. I am just the lame sidekick."

"Ron don't say those things." Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"It doesn't matter. I should have realized you would fall for the hero. No one loves a sidekick." He was about to walk away but Hermione grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave on such an ugly note.

"Ron, calm down. You are over-reacting. No one thinks of you as the side kick."

"You now think I'm over-reacting? I've waited years to tell you how I really feel and you just sit there acting like it's not big deal!" His anger at Harry was stirring inside of him so much that his face was now turning a similar shade to his ginger hair.

"Why do you always have to yell?"

"I'm hardly yelling Hermione. And how would you feel if you finally plucked up the courage to tell Harry that you loved him and he told you that he would rather just be friends? You'd probably want to yell and scream because then you wouldn't feel your heart breaking in two."

"You are so melodramatic Ron." Hermione said as Ron's attiude was beginning to get on her nerves. "You aren't the only one who has experienced pain."

"It was a mistake to tell you anything."

"Finally we agree on something." Ron looked at Hermione, even more hurt than he was before.

"Well, if you can't stand me that much, you can just leave." Ron said the words quietly as if letting their poison chill the air.

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

"Fine! I'll leave then." Hermione threw her book bag down and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She had just stormed out of the portrait hole and Ron was still burning with anger. Then it finally hit him what had just happened. He let the only girl he ever loved just walk right out of his life. He sat down in one of the chairs by the empty fireplace. He never thought things could get so bad. A voice in the back of his head told him to go after her but for some reason he could not.

Ginny came downstairs to see what the matter was but it wasn't the first time she had heard loud shouting coming from the common room. Ron and Hermione were known to have screaming matches on a weekly basis and she wondered what this week's fight was about. Ginny saw Ron sitting by himself looking melancholy, not a usual expression after a fight.

"Ron, are you alright? What just happened?" She asked, not fully realizing the extremity of the situation. Ron was mumbling incoherently to himself and Ginny kept trying to a sensible answer out of him. Finally he spoke loud enough for only Ginny to hear him.

"She left. She just left. I just let her go… she walked out of the portrait hole…" Ginny was still confused.

"Ron, I don't understand. What happened?"

"Hermione… doesn't… she walked away… she's in love with… in love with…" He mouthed the word Harry. This was a shocking blow to Ginny who had secretly harbored feelings for Harry. But she would never tell anyone, especially now that… well it was useless to think about such things now.

"Why aren't you going after her?"

"I can't. I told her go. And she did. She doesn't love me. I can't face her now." Ron said defeated.

"Just go after her." Ginny said, knowing that if Ron still had a chance at Hermione then maybe she would have a chance with Harry. Ron sprinted out the portrait hole and then stopped. He realized had no clue where to go look. The only place that seemed logical was the library. He ran down three flights of stairs knowing he had to reach her before…

"Hermione I just wanted to say that I…" There he stood, Harry Potter, holding the hand of Hermione Granger. Harry turned to look up at his best friend Ron Weasley, who was now out of breath. Harry looked at him as if to say this conversation was private but Ron could not move.

Harry was about to speak when he saw his nemesis, Draco Malfoy coming down the hallway. He had a smug look on his face, as always. He had no idea he was about to enjoy the show of his lifetime. Harry looked at Draco with pure hatred and Draco gave him a similar look back.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Not that you need to know. I can walk around the halls too." Malfoy said with a menacing smile.

"Guys, can we not fight right now. I am not in the mood. Harry what were you saying before?" Hermione turned to Harry waiting for a response. Harry did not want to say anything in front of Draco.

"I would rather talk to you in private." Harry shot an evil look to Draco. Draco would not move.

"I'm sure whatever needs to be said to Granger can be said in front of me and the weasel over there." He said with a crackling laugh.

"Get out of here Malfoy."

"Harry why don't we finish this conversation later. I really need to take a nap or something." But nobody was listening to Hermione. Ron stood there as still as a statue, waiting for Harry to say those words that would stab him in the back.

"But Hermione…" Hermione was already walking away at an alarming rate. Harry started to chase her and he was soon followed by Ron.

"Looks like we've got ourselves an interesting play here." Draco said with too much happiness. He too decided to chase after Hermione just to see how things would play out.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called out. "I love you." He shouted across the hall and suddenly all was silent. Ron then, glaring at his best friend punched him in the face before walking off.

"Looks like the side kick loses once again." Draco said happily but Ron was already so angry that he punch Draco as well.

Harry and Draco said this in unison. Hermione was absolutely stunned at Ron's behavior. She wanted to run after him but he had long since left the corridor. Hermione stared at Draco who was lying on the floor, blood all over his face. She then looked at Harry who had his hand over his eye and was tearing up in pain.

"This is…" she could not get herself to say anything. She was thinking about what she should say to them. Hermione was silent for several minutes before she spoke again. She just looked at the two boys and instead of helping them she ran off. "I got to go," was all she said before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron sprinted in through the portrait hole, red in the face and out of breath. Hermione followed him closely and now she wanted a word with him. She had been calling his name as he ran out of the corridor and to the Gryffindor Tower. He did not talk to anyone as he made his way into the portrait hole and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Knowing Hermione would not have a chance at talking to him now she sat down in one of the chairs closet to the empty fireplace. Ginny walked over to Hermione to see if she could find out what had happened in the corridor below. She glanced over towards the portrait hole but there was no one there.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke quietly. "Is everything ok?" There was a moment of silence before Hermione looked up at Ginny with tears in her eyes. "It was awful Ginny. I had just walked out on Ron after he told me that…" Hermione paused but Ginny nodded her head to say she understood.

"Anyways I was just so upset that I had to get out of there so I headed down to the library to maybe find a book to get my mind off of things and then Harry cornered me. I told him that I didn't want to talk but he insisted on it. So I told him to make it quick. He was muttering a little and then Ron appeared. And then Malfoy appeared."

Hermione took a big deep sigh before continuing with her story. "I tried to get out of there because I was too upset to deal with Ron and Harry fighting with Malfoy but Harry would just not let me leave. So finally he blurted out that he… he…"

"He what Hermione?" Ginny asked, not fully sure if she wanted to know the answer to this question.

"He told me he loved me." Hermione on the verge of tears although Ginny could not understand why she was crying. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was in love her. As much as Ginny envied Hermione there was nothing she could do. So why was she crying?

"Was that all?" Ginny tried to hide her bitterness but it wasn't working too well.

"Well then Ron came by and punched Harry and then punched Malfoy. Although Malfoy didn't really do anything I suppose." Hermione said, now mumbling to herself.

_The mere fact he exists is a just enough cause to punch Malfoy_. Ginny thought to herself. She opened her mouth to say something to Hermione, but a few moments later Harry walked in, his hand held over his face to hide the rather large bruise now developing on his right eye. Ginny ran over to Harry but he brushed her off.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked him, knowing the probable answer.

"Your brother," He began, "Is off his rocker. He's gone completely mental." What Harry didn't see was that Ron had finally emerged from the boys' dormitory and was now staring straight into the eye of his best friend. Ginny looked up at Ron and then back to Harry. Hermione now became extremely interested in her shoes, not wanting to have any more conflict with the two boys, knowing she'd be in the heat of an argument.

"Completely mental huh?" Ron said as he approached Harry.

"What is your problem mate? Why are you punching me for no reason? Did you mean to hit Malfoy and your aim is just that bad? I knew you had problems but c'mon Ron seriously."

"Sometimes Harry I think you are too focus on your own problems to worry about anyone else. Did you ever think I just don't like you?"

"Where is this coming from?" Harry said bewildered and confused. "Ron you're being stupid."

"Yeah, that's me. Harry Potter's stupid sidekick." Ron said fiercely as he walked towards the portrait hole.

"Ron listen to what you are saying." Ginny finally said after a long period of silence, which was unusual for her.

"Figures you'd be sticking up for Harry. Let everyone side with him. He already gets all the fame, all the girls," He glanced at Hermione for a moment but then looked back to Ginny. "All the fans, everything. And for years I followed blindly as his faithful sidekick, believing I was his best mate. But now that he's taken away the one thing that I wanted…" He looked at Hermione again.

"I already told you Ron, Harry does not control how I feel about boys." Hermione said looking into Ron's eyes.

"What is this all about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Like you don't know." Ron said harshly as he walked out of the room.

"Ron!" Ginny said hoping her brother would at least pretend to be nice. Everyone was slightly afraid to say anything else, especially since Harry's emotions seemed to be teetered on the edge as well.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked the two girls who remained in the room.

"Well," Ginny started but she kept looking at Hermione for help. She buried her head in her hands and refused to look at either Harry or Ginny. "Ron has feelings for Hermione." Ginny said each word slowly as if she was sticking a knife inside Harry after each word she spoke. "_Strong_ feelings."

"And he didn't think to tell his best mate?" Harry said getting angrier.

"Now you know how he must feel." Ginny said, hoping to calm Harry down. But he only shook his head and immediately walked back out of the common room. Hermione and Ginny stood there awkwardly for several minutes until other people started trickling into the common room. They then both disappeared into their own dormitories and did not come out until morning.

The next morning Hermione rose early and headed down to the breakfast table long before anyone else. Normally she would have waited for Harry and Ron to meet her down there but she was not in the mood to speak to either one of them. And after what had happened last night, she doubted if Ron would still be in a mood to speak to her. So she sat alone at the Gryffindor table and ate her breakfast slowly until a familiar red-head showed up.

Ron did not notice that Hermione was sitting down at the other end of the table alone. Perhaps if he had, things would have turned out differently. But he simply grabbed a piece of toast and left. Hermione looked in his direction, hoping to attract his attention but it was no use. Ron was completely useless in the mornings anyways and after his adventure last night, he felt even worse.

Neither of them bothered to remember that it was the first day of the Christmas holidays. Ron walked out of the Great Hall, his head hung low when he accidentally bumped into someone. He bent down to grab his piece of toast that he dropped and was surprised to see a certain teacher standing in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley please keep your head up and watch where you are going." Professor McGonagall said in her usual harsh voice. Ron merely nodded his head and mumbled, "Sorry Professor," before walking back up the marble stair cases.

"Mr. Weasley." The professor said once more, although her voice this time seemed so much gentler. "Where are your other companions. I would have thought that you and Mr. Potter would have already found yourselves in some kind of trouble by now. The Christmas holidays have seemed strangely quiet." She said with a sort of a laugh. Ron tried to smile but it wasn't working.

"Well the holidays have just started." Ron said quietly, trying to cover up his extreme melancholy mood. But she seemed to have noticed that there was something bothering him.

"Mr. Weasley is there anything you need to talk about?" She said with a strong hint of compassion in her voice. He shook his head and Professor McGonagall sighed deeply. "Well I hope you know that I am more than just one of your professors. As your Head of House I can guide you and advice in all matters of life."

"I just thought you were here to give me lots of homework." Ron said with a faint smile.

"As your professor yes, but at as the Head of Gryffindor House perhaps I can do more for you. Please stop by if you ever find you need anything." She said to him with a smile and walked off. Ron headed back to the common and sat in one of the large cushion chairs by the fire. He couldn't remember how long he sat there, watching the snow fall on the window or the occasional snow ball crashing into it but before he knew it he could see the light leave the horizon and darkness fall upon the school.

It was the slam of a door that woke up him. He turned his head to see that the common room was completely empty except for a rather large book resting in a corner of the common room that Hermione usually read in. He walked over to the book and noticed it bore the title; _Hogwarts, A History_. He picked it up and examined it briefly. He was just about to set it down when he saw someone standing on the edge of the stairs to the girls' dormitories.


End file.
